Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles: Our Journey Begins
by Classic-Dynamics007
Summary: Everything you know and love about the Tsubasa Chronicles and more! Join Nya and the gang as they travel from world to world trying to regain Sakura's lost memories.
1. The Beginning - Chapter one

The rain beat down onto Nya's face, her short brown hair cling to the frame of her face. How refreshing the rain could be, it seemed it could almost wash away anything. Nya soon realized she wasn't the first one to come to the Witch tonight Because she wasn't alone. A tall woman wearing a black dress and moon necklace stood in front of her. She looked to her left to see a young boy holding, what looked to be a lifeless young girl. It wasn't long before the sky opened up and two other people, or rather, men, showed up. The young boy who had come before Nya spoke,

"are you the space-time witch?!" he questioned,

true worry was written across his boyish face

"…I have been called that before" the woman replied, her face steady and untouched.

"Please, please save Sakura!" he pleaded.

Nya watched as the witch walked forward and place a hand on the girls forehead.

"This child has lost something very precious, and that something has been scattered to different dimensions. If nothing is done, Sakura will die"

The woman stood back up, "There is a price if you wish to save her life"

The boy looked at the witch with determined eyes, "I will pay any price to save Sakura!"

Nya's heart caved into the sweet romance of the moment , he was willing to do anything for the girl, to save her life. Everyone dreams for having someone that close that you could also trust, didn't they? This young girl was truly lucky.

Nya looked to the taller of the two new men. He wore black all over an held a long sword. Something red was splayed on his cheek, her guess was that it was blood and she doubted she was wrong.

The witch looked over to the other guy, which in turn, turned Nya's attention to him as well. He was a bit shorter than the man in black, though still much taller then Nya. He wore the opposite of the first guy. He was wearing a long white coat, with a beautiful blue design on it. He carried a long staff.

"Do you know where you are?" the woman asked, it seemed to be mostly directed to the man in white.

The man in white nodded, "a place where any wish can be granted if a appropriate price is paid"

The woman smiled at the correct answer.

"I never want to return to the world im from" the man in white said with a overly happy smile.

"I want to return to the world I came from!" the man in black snapped.

The witch turned to Nya, "and what do you wish for, my young girl?"

Nya looked at the witch with a face full of unreadable emotions. "i simply need to keep this safe" Nya held out a small silver locket in her hands.

The witch nodded her head lightly.

"all four of your wishes are the same" the witch explained, "your wishes are different, but the means are the same. You individually cannot make your wish happen. However, if the four of you combine your payment for one wish, you may be able to afford it"

The witch pointed to the Ninja's sword, "your payment would be your sword"

He took a step back, at his grip tightened on his sword. "ill never give away my Ginryuu!"

The dimensional witch had a sly look on her face and she poked him on the chest. "Fine then, you can roam around violating the weapon laws, get arrested by the police, and get interviewed on television"

The witch watched with a grin as he tried to figure out what at least half of those words meant. Nya looked about as puzzled as the man in black did, for she had no idea what those things were either. She spoke up anyways;

"She is the only one in this world able to send someone to a new dimension. If I remember correctly you said you desire to return home, and in that case, she is the only one able to make that wish come true"

With that said the man in black growled and, reluctantly, handed his sword to the witch.

"im coming back for it"

The witch then turned to the wizard, "your price is the tattoo on your back"

Nya noticed for the first time since he arrived here he wasn't smiling,

He looked troubled, "I don't suppose this staff would suffice?"

The witch shook her head, "the price is something you value most"

"I guess I have no choice then"

Through his cloths, weird markings floated off from his back.

The witches eyes now landed on Nya.

"your price is your home,"

Even though she did not no what the price would fully involve, Nya did not hesitate to agree with the terms...her mission was far too important to be swayed now, "that's fine..."

The witch turned to the young boy.

"Now it is time for you to hand over your item of highest value. Your price is your relationship with Sakura"

Syaoran looked confused. "But how?"

"even if this child's memories are restored, your relationship with her will never be the same. The one memory that she will never get back…is the memory of you…Sakura will never remember you"

He nodded without even a second thought. "I will not let Sakura die!"


	2. Brand New Day - Chapter two

Consciousness flooded back into Nya's mind as her eyes slowly fluttered open. The light in the room momentarily blinded her, how long have I been asleep for? she wondered as she propped herself up and into a sitting position. She rubbed her head lightly and closed her eyes, the headache was most likely a side effect from traveling.

"Ahh," A voice came from in front of Nya, as footsteps grew closer. "the sleeping beauty finally awakes!"

Nya raised an eyebrow and looked up to see a grin growing across the blonde haired mans face. _the sleeping beauty…_ she repeated inside her head and blushed lightly as a result. The man had crouched down to get level with Nya, his smile dropped. "are you alright?" He asked kindly, though she couldn't help but feel it wasn't genuine.

"Yes, yes, sorry, im fine…" Nya stammered, managing to find her voice, "Im Nya by the way"

The man smiled brightly again, " my names somewhat of a long one, so you can just call me Fai if you like"

Nya smiled as well, "well its nice to meet you Fai,"

"and what shall we call you?" Fai questioned as he turned on his heel to give attention to "the man in black" sitting in the corner. "maybe it should simply be mr. Black "

An animalistic growl came from the dark figure in the corner of the room, his patience was tested with Fai's teasing "its Kurogane!"

"Oh Kurogane, what a long name!" Fai stood up quickly, leaving Nya on the ground

"Could we not just call you, Kuro or Kurie? Or what about Kurgs" Fai now teased the man, Nya dare not move a muscle. Fai had some amount of bravery….or perhaps stupidity in insulting someone that he had just met. Not to mention that Kurogane had somewhat of a vibe coming off him that screamed, I could kill you with any one of these objects in the room.

"NO! you can not call me that! Its Kurogane you Idiot!" Kurogane yelled, pure rage played across his face as he got to his feet.

Then out of nowhere came a little singsong voice, breaking the soon to be inevitable argument on foot. "Kurgies in a bad mood" The creampuff of an animal called Mokona then persisted to jump for wall to wall until it landed on Nya's knee.

"Awe, its so cute!" Nya said, her inner girly coming out whether she wanted it to or not.

"Mokona's cute! Mokona's cute" the little creature repeated as Nya placed it in her open hand and brought it closer to her face. Having stopped the argument between the two men, the focus turned to the young boy and girl still asleep.

"He hasn't let go of her since we got here" Fai said softly "Mokona and Fai tried to dry him off, but we couldn't! nope, nope"

The young boy suddenly yelled as he woke with a start, "SAKURA!" Nya jumped out of her skin at the unexpected sound. Feeling the presences of another in his arms, Syaoran looked down and to his relief saw that Sakura was still safely in his arms. Fai's attention was now brought back to the young couple, he sauntered over to them before introducing himself. Nya decided to follow his friendly gesture, as she pulled herself to her feet, ignoring the light-headedness she was feeling from the action.

"My names Syaoran" The boy said, although his worried expression never left the young girl sleeping in his arms.

"My name is Nya, and I believe that that's Kurogane" Nya replied, an attempt at a cheerful expression as she pointed to the man in black. Her action was in vain however, as Kurogane simply glared at her and Syaoran was still preoccupied with the young girl. Feeling a little at loss with her attempt, she looked to Fai for some support. But he was preoccupied with something else. He stared at Syaoran's cloak before abruptly reaching around him and picking something off Syaoran's back. No one was expecting that and so Fai's sudden action was taken with great shock and confusion by the rest of the members. It was also completely understandable when Syaoran let out a surprised yelp. Unsure of what to do, Nya simply stared at the scene unfolding in front of her. However, Fai pulled his arm back to revel a large white feather with a beautiful design imprinted into it.

"That's one of Sakura's feathers!" Syaoran exclaimed

The feather drifted from Fai's hand by some invisible force. It rested lightly on the young girls chest before disappearing entirely into her body. Everyone watched in a silent amazement.

"I think her body is warmer now" Syaoran noted, although under his breath as if to say it more to himself then anyone else.

Nya now turned to the overly cheerful Wizard, a new concern floating to her mind, "How did you know?"

Fai simply shrugged as a smile split across his face, "My guess is that Syaoran grabbed the feather subconsciously" Fai continued to smile, Nya didn't buy it but he carried on. "I think the more important question may be, How do we find more feathers? I doubt that we should be so lucky to find them on our clothes"

Kurogane and Nya's gaze met half way, it was seen now that neither felt sure about what Fai had said. They came to the soundless conclusion to leave it at rest…for now at least.. Mokona, Who had been as quiet as a mouse throughout the past interactions, suddenly bounced off Nya's shoulder, only to land on Syaoran's head.

"Mokona knows!" This brought all attention in the room to the little creature, "when a feather is close! Mokona will be like this"

Mokona's demonstration of what it would do in the presence of a feather was somewhat terrifying. The little white cream puffs eyes opened to an abnormally large size and its mouth changed to a "O" shape.

"well, that answers the question, I guess" Nya said as she tried to recover from what she had just seen. It was never something she had expected to see out of such a cute little creature.

"whether or not you two search for the feather is up to you guys, but this has nothing to do with me" Kurogane suddenly said in a very cold manner.

"I understand" Syaoran nodded, "it is my responsibility to make sure Sakura regains her memories, ill do my best not to cause any of you trouble."

"As long as my life is not in danger, ill be helping Syaoran out" Fai spoke with that smile that never seemed to disappear "How about you? Nya."

"I don't see why not"

"Thank-you" Syaoran said to bother Fai and Nya. He seemed genuinely thankful and yet surprised that they were willing to help.

The door to the room that they were in unexpectedly swung open. "yo!" the man greeted, leading Nya to raise her eyebrow at the interaction yo? "Yuuko sent you, right?"

"Yuuko?" Syaoran asked what they where all thinking " if that is the witch of dimensions, then yes"

The man nodded, everything about his actions was quick and loud, "I'm Sorata!"

The woman who followed behind Sorata now spoke, "and I am Arashi" Arashi began to hand out cups of tea. She was the complete opposite of the man, as her actions were soft and graceful.

"Where exactly are we?" Syaoran asked as he was offered a cup

"good question!" Sorata spoke loudly as he ripped open the curtains to revel they had been hiding a city behind them " Welcome to the Hanshin Republic!"


	3. The Kudan - Chapter three

Once the greetings had been made and all the questions explained the travelers set out in search of another feather as Mokona had stated it could still feel a strong power somewhere in the city.

Currently they were making their way down one of the congested streets. Nya was keeping a close eye on her partners, concerned about the ever present possibility of getting split up. Although they had made a plan to meet back at Sorata and Arashi's house if such were to happen, it did seem easier if they were able to stay together.

"its very crowded" Fai stated the obvious, weaving his way through the people. "it's a different kind of scenery too"

"actually Its kinda similar to my homeworld" Nya replied as she easily glided threw the swarms of people.  
"Hmm," Fai said looking at her threw the corner of his eye. She was unsure of whether that was just a really uninteresting statement to him, or if it was interesting. She was unable to get a look at his expression. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable now she gave a sort of small nervous laugh, but the two were at a after enough distance from each other now that Fai didn't hear it.

Finally there was a break in the mass of people. Nya and Fai pushed threw until they were spat out of the horde and into a side market.

"WE MADE IT! Yay!" A joyful Mokona exclaimed from were it was perched on Nya's shoulder. "Mokona's hungry Nya…"

Mokona then preceded to jump from Nya shoulder to where it hoped that Nya's hands would catch it. Nya spastically attempted to keep the little fella' from smashing to the ground and then being carried away by the masses of people. Nya sweat dropped once it was safe in her hands again, Mokona had far to much trust….

"Well I'm sure we could find something here Mokona" Fai said looking on to the market, not even acknowledging the interaction the had just occurred between the two.

"hold on here" Nya said suddenly looking around, "Where are Syaoran and Kurogane?"

Fai turned on his heel and looked back into the crowd, "hmm, must still be in there"

After a short moment of watching for the two missing members, Kurogane could be seen not too far away. They could only hope that Syaoran was with them. Nya had lost track of them when she spotted the market because originally they were right behind her.

Nya began to smile as she watched the tall man. For a ninja he sure was terrible at navigating his way threw the area. It seemed that the more people he bumped into the more agitated he became. She was glad that when Kurogane and Syaoran finally made it to them, she was beginning to fear that Kurogane was going to kill someone if left in the crowd any longer.

"What happened to you back there Kurgie? We thought we'd lost you!" Fai said with what giant smile of his splitting his face in half.

Kurogane's teeth snapped together as a vain popped up on his forehead, "What do you mean, What happened! You left us back there! And right after giving your speech about staying together!" It had been Fai's idea…

"Oh Well!" Fai said flamboyantly, "we knew you'd find your way Kuger Burger"

Fai patted the ninja on the arm and Kurogane swung an arm in hopes to clock the Wizard in the head. Fai ducked down quickly, the smile remaining on his face. He then ran away laughing.

"Get back here you stupid mage!" Kurogane yelled giving chase.

Nya rubbed the back of her neck and gave a nervous giggle to the situation. Both her, Syaoran and Mokona were left staring dumbfounded at what had just unfolded in front of them.

"Shall we go look for something to eat Syaoran?" Nya asked the young boy.

*** (time skip) ***

Once the chase had subsided, the four of them ate apples on a bridge, where they could see the water running underneath. The process of getting these fruit had been interesting. The four men had argued about what a apple really looked like, Mokona simply didn't care and just wanted something to eat and Nya, well Nya had no clue what an apple even was. The man trying to sell the fruit to them had not been too impressed.

"Apples are good!" Mokona said, taking the whole apple in its mouth and swallowing.

Nya nodded and just as she was about to take another bite from hers, a loud shriek came from down the street and only moments later people could be seen desperately running away from that direction. Two groups could be seen at opposite ends of the place and they seemed to be fighting, or about to fight. As the group of travellers watched the fight unfold in front of them, Nya felt something tug deep inside her chest. Creatures of different shapes and sizes appeared on their arms out of nowhere.

"So that's a Kudan?" Kurogane said, unshaken by the panic around him. Even Fai was relaxed and didn't seem to care. Syaoran and Nya on the other hand where on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"No wonder Mokona didn't scare anyone" Fai said added.

One of the leaders Kudans appeared in the from of a large manta ray. The Kudan opened its mouth and brought a huge wave of water, washing away the opposing group. There was no hesitation as Syaoran jumped out to cover two boys from another huge wave.

"Syaoran No!" Nya said trying to grab him.

Instead someone's arm blocked her path.

Fai smiled, "Lets just wait and see what happens, okay?"

A great ball of flame with an orange wolf in it appeared above Syaoran and made the wave turn to steam. Nya stared in amazement, Sorata had never mentioned that they would have Kudan as well.

"looks like you have a high level Kudan too" said the leader with a smug smile. "im water and your fire…this is fun! I'm Shougo. whats your name kid?"

"…Syaoran" Syaoran replied.

Before a battle between them could commence a loud police siren was heard not far from the street that they were standing in. Shougo and his group disappeared before the cops showed up and the wolf Kudan, returned into Syaoran's chest.

"Are you alright?" Nya asked, sincerely worried

He nodded his head, "yes, I think so…"

"You were great!" Fai said with that everlasting smile

"thanks" Syaoran said, he looked as though still trying to figure out what was going on.

"where is the other boy?" Nya said, and sure enough there was only one boy.

"Oh, was that also a Kudan?" Fai asked

"Eh?" Nya said

Kurogane huffed from behind Nya.

"speaking of Kudans, were is that little Kudan of ours" Fai said, looking for the little white creature.

Nya found Mokona pretty far away from the group. She brought it back.

"where did you sneak off two Mokona?" Nya asked

"Mokona was on top of Kurogane, when he threw me off…" Mokona explained, "And Mokona went like this!"

The little creature opened its eyes and its mouth went in a 'O' shape and said the word. "Mekyo!"

"Sakura's feather is close?" Syaoran asked

Mokona explained that it couldn't feel the feather anymore.

"hmm" Fai thought.

As the group attempted to figure out what could have happened, the boy who Syaoran had saved approached them slowly.

"thank-you very much" He said awkwardly "my name is Saitou Masayoshi. Please allow me to repay you for saving me"

Mokona jumped from Nya's shoulder to Masayoshi's head, "Mokona wants lunch! Something really good!"

The five of them (and Mokona) stared at the pancakes in front of them.

"this is….?" Syaoran asked

"this is okonmiyaki" Masayoshi said, "this is the best place that makes it"  
Nya poked her pancake with her chopsticks. She had never had anything like this. Fai laughed from across the table as she poked the okonmiyaki. Kurogane however, was staring at his own share so she figured that she wasn't alone in her doubt. Mokona sat happily atop his head.

"You didn't know what Okonomiyaki was" Masayoshi said, "so that must mean your from outside the Hanshin Republic"

Fai placed his head on his hands, "you could say that"

Nya let her thoughts wonder as Masayoshi explained the ranks of the Kudans. Two servers appeared in front of them just as Kurogane was about to smack Mokona with a spatula, one with dark hair and another with gray-blond hair. Suddenly Syaoran stood up and looked at them wide eyed. Nya raised an eyebrow.

"You're majesty? Why is the king here?" He questioned

"I think you are mistaken, I am not this person you referred to as 'king'"

The two placed Masayoshi share in front of him and left. That interaction had been somewhat awkward to say that least. Kurogane continued to play a game of tug of war with Mokona about his food. Nya watched the antics finding it humorous.

"he was a king in your country?" Fai asked literally stabbing his food with the chopsticks.

"yes…." Syaoran whispered

"Its like what Yuuko said" Nya finally spoke "you might meet someone from from another world, but in different worlds they have different lives, but at the same time their 'connections' are the same"

"connections?" Syaoran asked

"the place of their lives, their name, their heart" Fai continued

"you mean their soul" Kurogane said

Nya looked away, what would it be like to see someone so familiar to you and yet have no connection to them…


End file.
